When we were young
by XxLovingDarknessxX
Summary: [OS] Stiles est victime d'une crise d'angoisse mais Lydia l'aide à se calmer.
Hello ! Comment allez-vous ? ça fait plusieurs jours que l'envie d'écrire un OS ne me quitte pas et j'ai ressenti le besoin de m'exprimer par rapport aux crises d'angoisse que je fais régulièrement, donc j'ai décidé d'écrire un petit truc que je trouve plutôt sympa vu que je l'ai écris en à peine 1h30. Et j'adore Stiles qui est un personnage avec lequel je m'associe facilement étant donné la façon dont il gère ses sentiments. Evidemment, je ne suis pas ici pour me plaindre à propos d'à quel point c'est dur de faire ces crises de panique, j'explique simplement pourquoi j'ai choisi ce thème et comme j'avais envie d'écrire sur Teen Wolf et plus particulièrement sur Stiles et Lydia, bein voila ! Vous pouvez laisser une review si l'histoire vous a plus, ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir. Bonne lecture !

Je voulais aussi dire que si certains d'entre vous ont lu mes autres fanfics sur Vampire Diaries, ne pensez pas que j'ai abandonné l'histoire, je suis juste une lycéenne qui n'arrive jamais à terminer ce qu'elle commence et qui fait de son mieux pour continuer.

* * *

 _La raison pour laquelle je suis toujours debout ? Je n'ai jamais eu peur de m'écrouler._

14 heures, contrôle de maths. Et Stiles n'avait pas révisé. Évidemment. Bein ouais, il était bien trop occupé à régler des histoires de loups-garou, de banshees et de tueurs assassins pour penser aux probabilités. D'ailleurs, la probabilité qu'il meurt avant d'avoir fini le lycée était bien supérieure à la moyenne et honnêtement, son anxiété l'empêchait bien de se concentrer sur les cours pendant ces temps troubles.

Stiles était préoccupé, préoccupé par ses amis et tous les problèmes qui l'entouraient, il ne dormait plus et les quelques nuits où il arrivait à fermer l'œil, il faisait des cauchemars de plus en plus effrayants. Il avait toujours été anxieux mais ces dernières semaines, ça s'était bien empiré et il craignait devoir reprendre son traitement contre cela. Il refaisait des crises d'angoisse plus ou moins importantes, et ne contrôlait plus ses émotions. Il pouvait facilement s'énerver contre quelqu'un sans aucune raison particulière. Il pensait même à abandonner, de temps à autre. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Scott mener son combat seul, c'était tout ce qui le poussait à ne pas se laisser couler.

Stiles regarda le contrôle que sa prof de maths venait juste de déposer sur sa table et soupira. Il n'avait pas vraiment de difficultés en maths en temps normal mais il avait raté la moitié des cours sur les probabilités et il ne voyait pas comment il allait s'en sortir. Surtout qu'il sentait les sensations de l'angoisse venir petit à petit. Depuis le début de la journée il s'était senti faible, fatigué, son cœur était plus rapide qu'en temps normal...Il savait ce que cela signifiait, c'était toujours comme ça au début d'une crise de panique. Et il savait également qu'il luttait en vain pour essayer de contrôler cette crise, à chaque fois c'était pire quand il tentait de se retenir de craquer. Il respira un grand coup et ferma les yeux quelques secondes, son voisin de table le regarda, l'air confus, mais Stiles n'y faisait pas attention. Puis les minutes passèrent et le jeune homme ne se sentait toujours pas mieux, ça s'empirait. De plus en plus. Plus rapidement encore. Tout à coup, il sentit ses mains se mettre à trembler et puis ses jambes suivirent. Sa respiration devenait déjà erratique. Il se releva aussitôt, emportant son sac avec lui et courut pour sortir de la salle. Il n'entendit même pas sa prof l'appeler pour lui dire de revenir, tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était de sortir de là le plus vite possible. Stiles courrait, il avait la tête qui tournait et ses muscles commencèrent à se raidir. Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il stoppa sa course effrénée et s'écroula par terre dans un couloir vide. Il respirait à en perdre le souffle, et tremblait à en perdre la raison. Il était également terrifié ; il ne contrôlait plus rien, ni son corps, ni ses émotions. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, toujours aussi mal en point. Tout son corps s'était tendu sous la panique et il ne savait même plus si il était encore en vie. Son esprit était en proie à une peur incontrôlable alors qu'il était seul, incapable de se calmer et de laisser la paix envahir son corps.

-''STILES !'' cria quelqu'un dans le couloir en accourant vers le jeune homme. Lydia. Cette dernière avait eu un mauvais pressentiment lorsqu'elle était en cours et elle avait tout de suite compris ce qui se passait quand elle avait entendu la respiration de son ami. Elle se jeta près de Stiles et prit ses mains pour l'empêcher de serrer les poings. Il se serrait les poings si fort que ses ongles étaient passés à travers sa peau, si bien qu'il saignait maintenant. ''Stiles, regarde moi ! Stiles ! Tout va bien, il faut que tu respires !'' dit-elle avec une voix douce mais ferme en caressant les mains de ce dernier afin de le rassurer. Voir son ami ainsi lui faisait beaucoup de mal mais elle devait rester forte car Stiles devait pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un. Il était terrifié, ses yeux trahissaient toute la souffrance dont il était victime. Mais il ne pouvait pas se calmer, il ne voyait que du noir, de la douleur. Rien d'autre. ''Est-ce que tu m'entend Stiles ? Respire doucement, tranquillement. Je suis là, avec toi. Je ne laisserais rien t'arriver, tu n'as rien à craindre.'' la rassura t-elle en lâchant l'une de ses mains pour caresser son visage avec tendresse. Il releva la tête, à son geste, comme si cela l'avait réveillé de sa léthargie et au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, son cœur ralentissait pour revenir à des battements réguliers, ses muscles se détendirent et son corps arrêta de trembler. Et surtout, sa respiration semblait redevenir la même que d'habitude. Il se détendait au contact de Lydia qui ne le lâcha pas et qui murmurait des paroles rassurantes, douces. Mais Stiles n'écoutait pas, il avait honte. Honte de s'être une nouvelle fois ridiculisé, d'avoir perdu la bataille contre cette angoisse.

-''Je suis faible.'' dit-il d'une voix rauque.

-''Non, tu ne l'es pas. Tu es l'une des personnes les plus fortes que je connaisse. Tu es courageux, fort, et tu as tes faiblesse. Ça ne fait pas de toi une personne faible, ça fait de toi quelqu'un d'humain.'' répondit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle s'approcha de lui de plus en plus et mit une main sur son cœur. ''Tu aimes, de tout ton cœur. Tu t'occupes des autres, plus que tu ne t'occupe de toi. Tu as sauvé cette ville Stiles, tu es tout sauf faible. On a vécu des choses difficiles ces derniers temps et on a tous réagi d'une manière différente. Toi tu fais des crises d'angoisse. Mais je t'aiderai à les surmonter, on t'aidera tous.'' lui sourit Lydia et Stiles lui rendit timidement son sourire. La jeune fille n'hésita pas avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer très fort contre elle. Stiles ferma les yeux et se laissa aller.

Et seuls, assis dans ce couloir, Stiles et Lydia savaient une chose, ils savaient que c'était là qu'ils appartenaient : dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


End file.
